zbrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Tarah Vass (Bio)
Tarah Vass is a 17 year old female Human who is a playable character in Epoch of Disharmony. A orphan and street thief she was recruited to become one of King Dromand's Secret Agents. Tarah excels in ranged combat with a bow. Background She grew up in Hyrule Castle Town and was the only daughter of a poor family, when she was young her father fell ill and she and her mother were forced to beg for money. She soon learned to steal and became an expert thief, practising her pickpocketing and lock picking skills daily in order to support her family. Despite her efforts her father died of his illness and her mother took her own life as she couldn't live without him. Tarah left the harsh memories of Castle Town behind her at the age of 15 to wander Hyrule field, and live by stealing from travellers. Strengths Can easily pick pockets and locks. Good at going unnoticed. Fast runner. Good with a bow and has the Scythe of Shadows. Weaknesses Somewhat inexperienced in combat situations. Unable to fight large numbers. Equipment *'Lock Picks' *'Small Blade & Zora Tooth' *'Money & Food Bag' *'Bow & Arrows (Earned Day 2)' *'Taden's Hunting Knife (Earned on Day 3,' Returned on day 7)''' *The Scythe Of Shadows (Earned on Day 4)' Appearance Average height for a human, skinny, long brown hair. Pretty face. Currently wearing a long coat with ordinary looking clothes. Personality She's hostile towards others, finds it hard to trust anyone and tries to avoid contact as much as possible. She’s also greedy and selfish, never thinking about others. Timeline of Major Events '''Day 1 Summary' Tarah travels to Hyrule Castle Town and sleeps on the streets in the evening, only to be awoken my Taden and roped into his plan. Day 2 Summary As Tadens plan unravels, Tarah continues to follow him, Leif and Impa to the Castle where they are joined by Kourtz. Under threat of imprisonment the group is given the task of investigating the theft of the Hyrulean Trust by King Dromand. She escapes the dungeon with the others, and as outlaws they head to meet an informant on their quest. In Kakariko Village the group fights agents loyal to King Tiburon, who try and keep them from seeing the informant. The Zora group is defeated and they get the information the King of Hyrule seeks. Day 3 Summary After the battle Tarah, Leif and Kourtz are joined by Shinsou. They head to Zora's Domain, as Majin advised Tarah in a brief encounter on Hyrule Field. The group are then instructed to steal the Zora Trust by Impa, and head into the domain itself. They sneak in until they reach the (Pre-frozen) Ice Cavern where they are pursued by a Zora army. After briefly fighting them and a Stalfos hoard they enter the chamber of the Zora Trust. Tarah and the others fall into a pool below and are greeted by a giant River Zora. After fighting it Tarah delivers the final blow while Kourtz retrieves the Trust Key. They then escape back into Hyrule Field. Day 4 Summary While in route to Hyrule Castle Tarah and her friends are attacked by the Zora forces under command of Prince Mako. Tarah manages to escape with Kourtz and the two are reunited with Impa and Taden in the field. All of them escape to Lon Lon Ranch where Impa had prepared a trap for the Zora. Inside Impa receives the trust keys, while Tarah picks off enemies with her bow. After the battle she and her companions are captured by the Hylian army. Day 5-6 Summary Tarah is thrown into Hyrule Castles Dungeon along with Leif, Kourtz, Taden, and Xiaber. There a hag drops of Shinsou off with her while the others are asleep. Tarah promises to watch over Shinsou and take the Scythe of Shadow in a secret deal with this mysterious hag. Afterwords she remains imprisoned in the dungeons with the others for the next two days. Day 7 Summary Impa offers Tarah a chance to become a Sheikah agent along with the others. She accepts in exchange for money, but then the living bomb Avairus bursts into the cell. Tarah runs out of the cell and leaves the others to deal with the explosion. Later on in the night she is united with some of the blasts survivors and officially becomes a Sheikah. Category:Epoch Player Characters Category:Shadow Category:Humans Category:CakeMan42 Category:Dromand's Secret Agents Category:Tarah Vass